


[Podfic] A handful of hopeful words

by AerPods (Aer)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: AUTHOR AU, Bisexual Character, Divorce, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, very little actual Halloween content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/AerPods
Summary: Podfic: 2:01:23, mp3 and streaming formatsFic summary:This project was supposed to be a distraction. A novel is lifelike, whereas pop-culture-infused horror short stories have nothing to do with the mess that is his life and that’s good. That’s the point. So Pete was kind of surprised when he found out that the Frankenstein guy was getting divorced; when the ghost story was about a dead estranged husband haunting his wife’s new house; when the mummies turned out to be gay.And then he met Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] A handful of hopeful words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A handful of hopeful words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878859) by [carbonbased000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonbased000/pseuds/carbonbased000). 



A handful of hopeful words

Written by carbonbased000

Read by Aerpods

[mp3 format](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1piTN_UyCidDw6AkOlrauuVUJvVsxnHqI)

**Reader's note:** Thanks to carbonbased000 for being so welcoming to a new person to the FoB fandom and for letting me read their fic!

Edit 4/2/2020: I discovered that Garageband decided to mess with me and pitch down a couple of my vocal recordings and I couldn't unpitch it, so I had to rerecord them. If you downloaded before this date, you have the unfixed version, I recommend redownloading with the new link!


End file.
